Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{10}{12}-8\dfrac{3}{18} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{10}{12}} - {8} - {\dfrac{3}{18}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} - {8} + {\dfrac{10}{12}} - {\dfrac{3}{18}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{10}{12}} - {\dfrac{3}{18}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 5 + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{5}{6}-\dfrac{1}{6}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{4}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{4}{6}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 5\dfrac{2}{3}$